Howls Pierce the Darkness
by Living-the-Fantasy
Summary: Moro is the Wolf Goddess who has been living a peaceful life, but how can everything go wrong so quickly when the Spirit Prince, the Spirit Detective, and the rest of the gang show up? Hiei/OC
1. Lessons in Good Behavior

**Name:** Moro

**Age:** Unknown

**Race:** Wolf Goddess (not really a race, but whatever)

**Family:** Father, Mother, two Sisters, two Brothers. (Names will be given later)

**Homeland:** Huaina (Celestial Realm)

**Story:** "Howls Pierce the Darkness"

**_Chapter:_** Lessons in Good Behavior

Moro stood on a high cliff, overlooking her forest located in Spirit World. Her mind was still on the messenger. A messanger from Koenma, Prince of the Spirit World, had come less than an hour ago. Koenma wished to speak to you about Chiyu Mizu.

_Damn._ You thought. _Why does he come now? I must meet Bayla (Bay-lah) in a short time._ If Koenma would take up Moro's precious time, she would have to wait to see Bayla.

Bayla was a smart half kitsune half ookami (wolf) demon. She got excited easily, and was very high spirited. She was always looking for good things in everything. Moro smiled to herself as her mind turned to the time when she had finally run at Moro's speed. She came back to the cave with more energy than when she had started.

Moro pushed all thoughts away and headed down the cliff to meet Koenma at the west side of the forest.

Fast Forward+ Moro hid in the shadows of the border trees, watching Koenma approach. _It seems as though he has chosen his teenage form for this little meeting._

Moro noticed that Koenma had not come alone. They were upwind from her, so the scents were strong. The wind brought the scents of a kitsune, a fire apparition, a half demon, and a human.

_Must be his infamous Spirit Detectives, team Urameshi_. All look to be around the same height, except one. He actually seemed to be almost dwarf-like, but his energy far exceeded his height.

"Koenma, this is one freaky place." said the half demon, a male with slicked back hair. Moro's ears twitched as she caught their conversation.

"Would you stop worrying, the goddess of the wolves lives here. We are in no danger. We are very old friends." Koenma answered, annoyed by the ignorance of his 'employee.'

"Friends?" asked the fire apparition. _With hair that defies the laws of gravity._ Moro thought with a smirk on her face. His hair was jet black and stood on end. His eyes were a deep crimson and filled with hatred.

All the Detectives looked very much different from one another. The human was the tallest with red hair so light it looked almost orange. The half demon was slightly shorter with dark brown hair slicked back with way too much gel. The kitsune almost looked like a girl, which surprised Moro. He had rose red hair and a soft face. _Difference is the key, I guess._

"More like allies really." Moro had decided to make herself known. The human and the hanyou stepped back quickly and fell on their behinds. Koenma looked up at the Wolf Goddess.

"Long time no see." he said. Moro nodded. She could understand why the males had fallen on their butts. Moro did not have a human appearance. She preferred the form of a large wolf, at least ten feet tall at the shoulder. Her eyes were extremely unnatural. The pupil and iris were both a bright white, while the cornea was deep black.

Moro looked over at the Spirit Detectives. "Your body guards?" she asked.

"I guess you could call them that." Koenma replied.

"I will not be called a bodyguard to old binky-breath over there!" said the hanyou, getting off the ground.

"YUSUKE! SHOW ME AT LEAST _SOME_ RESPECT WHILE WE ARE HERE!" Koenma shouts.

"WHY SHOULD I?" Yusuke shouts back. He and Koenma get into a large verbal fight. The orange haired human joined in, trying to defend the one called Yusuke.

The kitsune and fire demon look at the quarrel in disgust. Moro approached them and leaned her head in between the two. "Does this happen often?" They nod.

Moro lifted her head and snarled at them. "I'm getting bored. Stop this nonsense at once." Koenma stops and bows to you. Yusuke merely huffs and turns away from Koenma. "What is it that you wanted to discuss, Koenma-san?"

"Wha- oh, yes," Koenma regains his dignity as he walks away from a fuming Yusuke. "I needed to ask you about Chiyu Mizu."

"Koenma, I have told you and your father many times, Chiyu Mizu wields its own secrets and I am not allowed to discuss them with anyone." Moro flicked your eyes to the human and youkais. "Besides that, I don't feel comfortable in the presence of you body guards; they may spread any conversation we hold throughout the Makai and Spirit World." Moro looked directly at the fire apparition, who glared back with intensity worthy of a fire demon.

"Hn." The male turned away from the deity.

Koenma cleared his throat. "I doubt that they will. Oh, let me introduce them. These are my Spirit Detectives: Urameshi Yusuke, Kuwabara Kuzuma, Minamino Suichi, or Kurama, and Jagneshi Hiei."

"The Urameshi Team?" Moro asked.

"Yes," Koenma answers, "as stupid and immature as they may seem-"

Hiei made an attempt at cutting Koenma's head off, but Kurama and Yusuke latched onto him and held him back.

Moro raised an eyebrow at the small youkai, which looked odd on a wolf. "_Fiery_, aren't we?" She enjoyed taunting mortals; she got some sort of sick and twisted enjoyment out of it.

Kurama, and Yusuke let go of Hiei suddenly. From the scent in the air, Moro figured that the fire youkai had heated his skin up. Hiei gave Moro death glare, but did not make any attempts to move.

Moro stepped closer to him and lowered her head so she was eye level with him. Moro looked into his eyes and glared at him.

Moro smirked to herself and allowed her mind to wander into his. Telapathic abilities were one of the many gifts Moro had been granted by the Greater Gods.

_-Her eyes. They are so . . . odd. It as if they bore right into my soul.- _Hiei's thoughts centered mainly around Moro's unnatural eyes.

**Odd. That's such an interesting word you use. Not much color to it, now is there?** Hiei's eyes widen.

**You can speak telapathically!** **But you are just a wolf!**

**Goddess. Wolf Goddess. Jeez, if your going to try to insult me, at least do it right!**

**Hn.**

**Oh! Don't hurt yourself using such a large vocabulary.**

Hiei scowled. Moro smirked. _He can't take it anymore._

Moro was not surprised when Hiei lashed out. She saw the flash of his katana and yet she did not move. Wetness ran down her leg.

Moro looked at Hiei as he landed, then at her leg. A long slash ran diagonally down her leg, blood trickling down slowly.

Moro looked back at Hiei. "Now that wasn't nice, was it, Forbidden Child of the Koorime?"

Hiei lashed out at her again, but the attack never hit. He slashed at Moro's chest, but she moved to the left, jumped behind him, and caught his right arm as it came back. Kurama, Koenma, Kuwabara and Yusuke were just standing off to the side, looking on in shock.

Moro held the fire demon's bandaged arm in her mouth gingerly, yet tight enough to give him a warning.

**Are you going to behave?** Moro gave him the option but he replied as she expected him to.

**Hn.**

Moro squeezed on his arm tighter. He winced unnoticeably.

**Are you going to behave?** Moro gave him the option again.

Moro bit down slightly harder and felt a small amount of blood of a fire youkai in her mouth. Hiei winced more.

**Yes! I'll do it. Now let go!**

Moro released Hiei's arm and he grasped it, the blood flowing down over his fingers. _Oops. I bit down a bit too hard._ A small amount of guilt washed over the Wolf Goddess.

Moro leaned her head down towards Hiei once again. "Hold out your arm." She commanded. Hiei looked up at her.

"What!"

"Hold out your arm."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Hiei!" Koenma yelled at him. "Just do it already!"

"Hn." Hiei looked away and held out his arm.

Moro's head tilted slightly as she opened her mouth. Hiei chanced a look at her, but nearly jumped out of his skin as he did. A silver mist poured out of the goddess's mouth and swirled around Hiei's arm.

The mist faded in a matter of seconds. Hiei's arm was healed completely, though there was a small scar on his upper arm.

**To remind you to behave. **Moro's eyes sparkled with mischief as she looked down at Hiei.

"What the hell was that!" Yusuke asked in a shocked voice. Moro turned toward the hanyou.

"When one is around Chiyu Mizu for many years, its traits become yours, only in a slight, but still yours." Moro answered.

"Wha- Hey! Wait a minute. Tell me more!" Koenma was having a hard time comprehending this, but he wanted answers. Moro merely chuckled and started back towards the forest. "Moro!"

_So toddle- like, isn't he?_ Moro thought to herself. "Don't have temper tantrum, young Prince." Moro smirked as Koenma got miffed.

"Moro!"

"Are you coming or not?" Moro looked back at the Prince. He looked back up at you in shock. Moro turned back towards her forest once again.

"Come on." Moro smiled to herself as the Prince of the Reikai and his Detectives followed her.

(Chiyu Mizu "Healing Waters"

Reikai Spirit World)


	2. Can you say 'Spunk?

**_Chapter 2: _** Can you say 'Spunk'?

"Are we there yet?" Yusuke complained for the twentieth- No, thirtieth time in the last hour. Moro gritted her sharp teeth together, becoming annoyed by the antics of a certain hanyou.

"We will get there when you shut up!" Moro snarled at Yusuke, who shrunk back a bit from Moro's scolding.

"She told you." Kurama remarked, smirking slightly at the frightened male. Moro had found that Kurama was a very sweet, yet reserved boy. While searching through his mind (unnoticed of course), Moro discovered things she really didn't want to know about the kitsune's past, especially the part about Kuronue.

Moro stuck her tongue out. She acted more like a demon than a goddess. She found many years ago that emotions were much more fun than the demeanor of a god.

Moro looked up at the mountain they now approached. A dark spot near the very top was a cave that Moro like to reside in while here.

"Who's that?" Moro looked at Kurama as he spoke. She looked up towards where he was looking.

A young female demon, long brown/red hair blowing in the slight breeze looked down at the group. Moro could see her silver eyes. Her outfit was quite simple- long shorts that were cut in a few places, not for style, but from fights. Her top was a tank top that hugged her form, showing off her curves. She also wore straps of leather that wound around her hands in some sort of glove-like style. She wore no shoes or any other footwear for that matter. She wore two small swords on her back shaped in an X form.

"Bayla" Moro said quietly. Kurama, was trying not to stare, but failing horribly. Moro smirked. Bayla jumped down the rocks and took one final leap to land on Moro's back with a soft "thump".

"Hello, Bayla." Moro said to the young female.

"HiMoroWhoarethesepeoplewhyaretheyhereandwhydidntyoumeetmeearlier?" she said very quickly.

The Spirit Detectives and Koenma looked confused as Bayla looked up at Moro as if she had said everything in the clearest way in the world.

"I'm Kuwabara, but you can call me sweetheart!" said Kuwabara, coming up beside Moro with stars in his eyes. Moro suppressed a snort as she turned her head away from Kazuma.

Bayla began to laugh. No one else laughed. Apparently they thought she was insane. Suddenly, as quickly as she had begun, Bayla stopped laughing and stared at Kuwabara with no emotion.

"When the apocalypse comes and the world is ruled by mutant hamsters." She jumped off Moro's back and landed in front of her. "So ya gunna introduce me?"

No one moved. Moro laughed at the small woman. "I think they can introduce themselves." Moro commented.

The Spirit Detectives pushed Kurama forward to speak. " Uh- My name Minamono Kurama. This is Jagneshi Hiei, Urameshi Yusuke, and you've already met Kuwabara Kazuma. We are the Spirit Detectives and this is-"

"Koenma, I know. Junior Ruler of the Spirit World or whatever. It's nice to meet you. I'm Bayla." She smiled as she bowed to them shortly.

_Kurama likes Bayla, Kurama likes Bayla._ Moro sang over and over in her head as she smiled down at the group.

"This is Bayla- a strange yet optimistic half kitsune half ookami youkai." Moro stated.

"She's half and half?" Kurama asked. Moro nodded as Bayla jumped into a large tree.

"What did she say earlier, when we couldn't understand a word she said?" asked Koenma, still a bit frazzled by Bayla's strange appearance.

"She asked who you were, Wha-"

"What you were doing here and WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU MEET ME EARLIER!" Bayla screamed, her sweet nature changing into an evil aura. Everyone became startled by her truly sudden change.

"Well, I would have met you if _someone_," Moro glared down at Koenma. He hid behind Kurama, "hadn't become so nosey and wanted to know about Chiyu Mizu."

"Ohhhhhhhh..." Bayla said, changing back into her sweet personality. "OK!" She jumped down

"So, are you- er, going to take us to Chiyu Mizu now?" asked Koenma, still a bit startled by Bayla.

Moro looked at him with sincerity. "Let me think about this." She took a deep breath. "No."

"WHAT! Why not?"

"Because I don't feel like it." Moro shrugged her shoulders and turned back onto the path.

"What do you mean 'you don't feel like it?' I don't care if you- HEY! Don't you walk away from me!" Koenma continued ranting as the others followed Moro back onto the path and towards the mountain.


	3. All's Fair in Love and War

**_Chapter 3:_** All's Fair In Love and War

"You have no idea what kind of power I have. You are going to be in so much trouble when I tell- Hey!" Koenma stopped talking as he bumped into Moro. "Why'd you stop?"

But Moro was not paying attention. A sharp growl rose from the Wolf Goddess's throat.

Koenma looked around her to see a very large wolf. He was pure white with black eyes. He looked like a normals wolf, though his size said otherwise. He was about six feet high at the shoulder.

"Maloc (May-lock)" Moro growled, baring her teeth at him.

"Maloc?" Yusuke asked as Bayla tensed up beside him. She grabbed her swords tightly, but did not unsheathe them.

Moro reverted to a slight fighting stance. She snarled at the large wolf.

"Hello, Moro, my dear!" said Maloc in an almost singsong voice.

Yusuke and Kuwabara's mouthes dropped open. "Did that… _thing_…just talk? asked Kuwabara. Maloc growled at him.

"I am no _thing_! I am the ookami oni Maloc, son of Kaldar, proud leader of the Western Wolves, and Moro's future mate." he said holding his head high.

"Future...mate?" asked Kurama, looking up at Moro questioningly. She growled again.

"Maloc thinks he is, but I would _never_ go as low as to be his mate." you said, snapping at Maloc.

"So...he's _not_ your future mate?" asked Yusuke.

"I wouldn't be caught dead with the likes of him!" Moro said, her anger rising. The aura of the forest changed as her anger rose. Even a mere human could have felt it.

"Now, Moro, why do you deny what has to be? I am the only one worthy-" Maloc started, but was cut off.

"Worthy! You are far from it. In my terms you are **_despicable_**!" Moro yelled at him as a burst of blue fire surrounded the goddess. The fire licked angrily at Moro, but it did not burn her.

Everyone, including Hiei, jumped back, the heat was so intense.

"Bayla." Moro's voice was unnervingly calm.

"Yeah, Moro?" Bayla's voice was strong where other's would have been shaking from the surprising turn of events.

"Take everyone to the cave."

"What! But I-"

"Now!" Bayla cringed from the sternness in Moro's voice. She nodded.

"Come on." Bayla said. She started to lead everyone on a fairly easy path up the mountain that was hidden in the trees. Bayla kept on climbing up and everyone followed.

Hiei stopped at a small ledge that looked down right on Moro and Maloc's clearing.

"Hiei, what are you doing?" Bayla asked.

"Watching." he replied. The others came and stood beside him. Though they were not able to hear what was said, they gathered a lot from the two wolves' actions.

"So Moro, when will you accept that you belong with me?" Maloc asked the goddess, beginning to circle her.

"When the Great Gods come back to the earth to destroy every living mortal."

"Now, now. Must you be so pessimistic? Oh well, I guess every yin must have its yang"

"At least I am able to comprehend what the word 'pessimistic' means, Maloc."

Maloc stopped and growled at you. "How about we settle this easily?"

"How? I banish you to some unknown dimension and we all live happily ever after?"

"We fight. If I win, you shall be my mate and I will rule by your side as something like co-god of the wolves."

"And if I win, you will-"

"I know, I know- 'leave and never bother you again.' I know the drill."

"Actually I was going to say you will die, with your blood dripping from my fangs." Maloc retracted, surprised. "So do we have a deal?" Moro asked.

Maloc looked at you then said, "I hope that you can handle it!"

Moro snarled at him then howled, a long deep howl that nearly shook the very foundations of the mountain.


	4. Light Headed

I am really sorry this is short. I have been having a hard time actually writing… looks away sheepishly But hopefully I will get more done in the next… two days. Spring Break is awesome, but you can't get much done while trying to get ready for a ski trip.

Oh, and by the way, reviews are appreciated! Also, disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**__**

**_Chapter 4:_** Light Headed

Moro lunged at Maloc, rising off her hind feet and snapping near his throat. He dodged, but not very easily. She was quicker than him by far, but instead Moro decided to go slow as to draw out the imminent.

Maloc snarled and tried to pin the wolf goddess. Moro dodged and moved quickly to his other side. She opened her mouth and sank her fangs into his shoulder flesh.

Moro closed her eyes in ecstasy as his blood ran into her mouth, savoring the warmth and metallic taste of it.

Maloc yelps were high pitched as he tried to escape the larger wolf's fangs. He was getting a bit scared and reluctant that he had even challenged Moro. But his pride overtook his fear. He stopped yelping to growl at Moro. He lifted his hind leg and kicked the goddess in her side.

Pain shot through Moro's body as she retracted from her prey. Though her mouth dripped with Maloc's blood, her side dripped her own silver blood.

Her anger and thrill of battle had pushed Moro to her limit. Her blood ran silver when her anger or any other kind of immortal emotion overpowered her common sense.

Moro winced slightly and then turned to the offending demon wolf. Her low growl soon turned into a sharp snarl which sounded almost like a roar.

The goddess attacked to wolf head on in a blind rage. She had the advantage- being quicker, stronger, and larger.

Maloc panicked. He had no idea what to do. His body froze as did his mind. He could do nothing as Moro's jaw latched onto his skull.

She crushed it- in one tremendous bite of her jaws she crushed Maloc's skull and killed him. He fell to the ground limply.

Moro smile cruelly as his heart made feeble attempts to keep pumping. Her breath came in quick gasps. The joy of the kill, the thrill of battle- both had taken over in her mind.

But suddenly, her mind cleared and she shook her head. Moro regained her dignity and brought her head up. She turned away from the demon wolf's remains and began to walk up the path towards her new companions.

It was the light that turned her back. The blue beams shot out from the crushed skull of Maloc as Moro turned back around. Her eyes widened- she knew this particular attack.

As a gift to the tribe leaders, if they were in battle and died before defeating their opponent, their body automatically summoned all their spirit energy and demonic energy to create a very powerful attack. Most of the time it could wipe out half of an army.

The light shrank back down into Maloc's body suddenly and Moro breathed a sigh of relief.

The explosion slammed Moro into the mountain high above Bayla and the Spirit Detectives.

Funny story about the whole Moro name by the way.

When I first started this fanfiction over a year ago on I had never seen the movie "Princess Mononoke". But when I finally did see it, about 3 months ago, I freaked out about the name Moro.

It kinda scared me, you know, the whole _deja vous_ feeling really.

So I'm sorry if you keep thinking Princess Mononoke throughout my whole story, but none of the other characters from the movie will appear.


	5. Past Meetings

**_Chapter 5: _**Past Meetings

Hiei watched as Moro flew into the mountain. Maloc was no more than a pile of smoking ashes.

"Moro!" Bayla screamed and ran towards the place she supposed Moro had landed. The others followed at a slower speed, unsure of the terrain.

Hiei stayed behind, listening to his surroundings.

There- movement. Hiei took off in the direction of the noise. When he came to a small clearing, he stopped and looked around. In the center, lying face down on the ground was a young woman.

**Fox.**

**What? Hiei?**

**I found something…**

**We'll be right there. Stay put until we arrive.**

**Hn. **-_Baka kitsune, telling me to stay put_.- And yet, he did.

Hiei approached the girl. She twitched slightly and rolled over onto her back.

She was wearing a long tan skirt with slits up to her thighs. She wore an off-white loose tank-top while hoop earrings accented her face. She had very light brown hair and tanned skin.

Hiei was gazing at the woman suspiciously as the others came to the clearing.

"Oh… shit." Bayla was the first to speak. Her eyes widened. "This… is _so_ no good."

"And why not?" Kurama asked, turning to the female demon.

"She's, uh, she's not supposed to be here, technically speaking."

Kurama raised an eyebrow as Hiei scowled at her. Bayla looked sheepishly down at the ground.

"Um... Well, it was really great meeting all of you but… youallhavetoleavenow! Buh-Bye!" And with that Bayla rushed to the girl and attempted to pick her up. But with the odd position of the girl and the fact she was moving way too fast, she was unable. She ended up just kneeling by the girl in frustration.

Hiei stepped in front of Bayla as she looked up at the fire demon in defiance. Bayla did not flinch as the cold metal of Hiei's katana touched her neck.

"You are not going anywhere, and neither is that onna, until you explain to us what is going on here."

Bayla huffed and looked away.

"Fine. But we have to get somewhere else. I don't want to be out in the open with _her_ here."

Hiei "hn'd" and looked over at Kurama.

"What about Moro?" Koenma asked. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked over his shoulder at the defiant demon.

"She's fine. All we need now is to get her," Bayla pointed to the young woman, "out of here and to the cave Moro and I live in."

Kurama looked to Koenma for guidance, but found none in the prince's perplexed features.

"Koenma?" Kurama's voice broke the short silence. Koenma looked at Kurama and back up at the other Spirit Detectives. He sighed and threw his hands up.

"Alright, even though our business is done here, I would like to see if this girl is a demon or human or something altogether different. I cannot sense what she is."

Bayla's lips twitched upwards in a slight smile. "Thank you." She looked around at the blank faces and rubbed the back of her neck. "Um, I would appreciate it if someone would carry her up the mountain…"

Hiei rolled his eyes and turned away. Bayla glared at him.

"I'll take that as you volunteering, Hiei" Bayla's voice was cold. Never before, in all her life, had she met someone so distant and unfeeling. After scooping up the young woman with slight difficulty, Bayla then walked over to the fire demon and dumped her into his arms.

Hiei glared at the young demon as she glared back at him. "Why do I have to carry this onna?"

"If you are in the Lady Moro's realm," Bayla said bitterly, "you might as well help if you doubt in the goddess's powers." Bayla turned and began to walk towards the mountain.

Hiei looked up at the kitsune, but Kurama merely shrugged his shoulders and followed after Bayla. Hiei glared at Kurama's back and adjusted the girl in his arms.

His trust in the wolf goddess became less and lessof what it had started out as, which was not much. Her whole aura troubled him and this new girl... she was just another complication. This trip was becoming much more trouble than it was worth.


	6. Let's Go Swimming

_**Chapter 6**_: Let's Go Swimming

The cave was nothing special. The most spectacular fixation of the cave was the nearly 20 foot high. Hiei looked around cautiously as he continued to hold the girl in his arms.

"Over here." Bayla said quietly, trying not to start an echo in the large cavern. She had walked to the back of the room and now stood next to a slightly large pile of furs.

"This is Moro's bed. You can lay her on here." Bayla motioned to the girl and Hiei walked forward. He laid the girl on the furs and stepped back.

"So who is she anyway?" Yusuke asked from the mouth of the cave. Bayla grabbed a large fur from behind the large bed and laid it across the girl

Bayla did not answer as she looked worriedly down at the older girl.

(Moro's P.O.V.)

_Maloc._

His name drifted across Moro's barely conscious mind as she tried to open her eyes. Her lids were heavier than usual.

_What happened? There was the flash of light and then the mountain… Wait! The others! Where are they?!_

Moro tried to move the rest of her body in an attempt to get up from wherever she was, but stopped quickly after a searing pain in one of her hind legs traveled from her leg to the rest of her right side.

Moro struggled and opened her eyes to find herself lying in the shallow end of Chiyu Mizu, the lake she was protecting. Moro breathed a sigh of relief and attempted to get up. If she was going to use Chiyu Mizu's healing power, she would have to be standing in the least.

As she rose to her full height once again, Moro shook her head to rid herself of all sleep. Just as she cleared her mind, something slammed into her.

Moro was flung head over heels into the lake. Moro struggled to swim in the heavy waters, but was once again stopped by a sharp pain in her hind leg.

Moro let herself sink to the bottom of the lake trying to relax and gather her bearings. Reaching the bottom, she quickly pushed up with her good hind leg.

As Moro swam towards the surface of the lake, a sheet of what appeared to be ice spread over the lake. Moro's eyes widened and she quickened her speed to near impossible underwater and slammed her shoulder into the sheet- it did not budge.

Moro tried clawing at the sheet and biting it, but nothing was working. Her air supply was running low and her consciousness had begun to fade once again.

As Moro gave up and let herself sink back into Chiyu Mizu, the shadow of a large cat walked over the surface of the lake. It stopped above Moro and seemed to look down at the wolf goddess.

_No. Not him, not now…_

Moro's world faded once again into the comforting black of unconsciousness.


	7. Remember Waking Up?

Bayla poked the fire with a long stick, moving the wood to create a bigger fire in the pit. She glanced up to watch nearly everyone watching the girl behind her.

No one spoke. The sky had a darker hue near the horizon- night was nearing.

"So…" Koenma's voice was the first to break the silence. "Explain to me how you know this girl," he gestured towards the woman on the bed, "and does Moro know her?"

Bayla looked at Koenma and shrugged. "I suppose Moro 'knows' her. It's… complicated."

"Well, how did you meet her? She doesn't look like she's been in the woods like you have." Yusuke asked, trying to keep his voice down.

Bayla looked down at the fire. "Like I said, it's complicated and a long story. I don't want to bore you."

"I think we have time." Kurama commented, glancing over at Hiei. The fire demon was leaning on a wall of the cave, his eyes closed and his arms folded across his chest.

Bayla sighed. "I guess." She looked up and at the group around the fire. "I should probably start at the beginning.

"When I was a pup, I ran away from my tribe. My mother was the leader of a wolf clan and I had disobeyed her. She and the elders of the tribe were going to punish me, so I ran. I ran out of the village and into this forest.

"It was very strange traveling here. It's not technically in Spirit World, nor is it in the Makai. It's sort of… in the middle.

"Anyway, it was a very long run from my village to the forest, but I heard some of the males from our clan follow me. When I glanced back to see if they were catching up to me, I ran into Moro. And I mean I literally ran into…"

(Flashback)

_**Moro looked down at the young demon with mild curiosity. The female had landed flat on her behind after running into the goddess. **_

_**Heavy breathing drew Moro's eyes upward. A group of wolf demons slowed down awkwardly after catching sight of Moro. They looked up into her eyes with fear.**_

_**The young demon in front of Moro turned around to glance behind her and gave a frightened shriek. She scrambled underneath the goddess and hugged one of the large forelegs.**_

_**"What business do you have here?" It was the first time Moro had spoken since the young demon had run into her.**_

_**"W-We came for the y-young one." The warrior's voice was shaking, as were his hands, as he spoke to Moro.**_

_**Moro glanced down at the young girl, then back up to the males. "What has she done that you would come into my forest?"**_

_**"Sh-She has disobeyed the high leader and run away. We w-were sent to bring her back." **_

_**Moro looked down at the young pup clinging to her leg. "Well?" **_

_**The girl looked up with wide silver eyes. "Well...what?"**_

_**"Do you want to go back?"**_

_**"You... you're asking me if I want to go back?" **_

_**"Yes."**_

_**"My Lady Moro! If I may speak." Another one of the tribesmen had gained his courage. "This is unnatural! She is only a pup! My Lady, you-" He stopped protesting as Moro turned back toward the group, her eyes glaring down at them. **_

_**"She is the leader's daughter, yes?" The males nodded feebly to answer Moro's question. **_

_**"Then let her decide. She cannot lead a sheltered life for the rest of eternity."**_

_**"My dear Lady, our leader will choose the time when her daughter is to go."**_

_**"And I command you to let her chose." Moro looked back down at Bayla. "And you chose…?"**_

_**The younger demon looked up at Moro as the men fell silent. "I- well- if, if you will let me, Lady Moro, I would l-like to stay with you." Her head was bent down as she voiced her choice.**_

_**Moro tilted her head to the side in confusion, then nodded her head in approval. "Inform your leader that her daughter will be staying with me." Her eyes did not leave the young demon.**_

_**"But, My lady-" As one of the males protested, Moro silenced him with a sharp growl as she turned her eyes to him.**_

_**The males shrank back and bowed before exiting the forest as fast as possible.**_

_**Moro leaned down and nudged the pup's arms, trying to get the girl to let go of her leg. The girl finally let go, but did not move. Moro turned around until she faced the demon.**_

_**"Pup." The girl looked up. "What is your name?"**_

_**The girl looked up. "I am Bayla, Lady Moro." **_

_**Moro huffed. "If we are to be spending much more time together, Bayla, then you should cut the 'Lady Moro' crap. My name is Moro and that's what you will call me. If you're to live with me, we might as well be somewhat of friends." The goddess turned from Bayla and began to walk deeper into the forest. **_

_**Bayla jumped to her feet and grinned. " 'Kay!"**_

"After about a year Moro began to get very anxious. She actually ran off for a few weeks and then came back. She did that every year. But one year, I decided I would follow her."

"What are you, her stalker?" Yusuke mumbled. Bayla threw the stick she held at Yusuke's head. After a resounding 'ow!' from him, she stuck out her tongue and continued her story.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to track a wolf goddess in her own realm?! Her scent was every where, so I didn't find her until the end of the second week. I had given up and finally went to her favorite place in her realm- Chiyu Mizu. When I got there, I-"

"Wait a minute! Do you know the secret of Chiyu Mizu?!" Koenma interrupted Bayla.

She growled and replied, "No, I don't. Moro didn't tell me and I didn't think to ask her. And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

Koenma sulked as Bayla continued.

"Anyways, I headed to Chiyu Mizu. As I neared there I saw someone sitting by the lake. It turned out to be her." She said, pointing over her shoulder with her thumb to the girl lying on Moro's bed. "I had never seen her before, so…"

(Another flashback)

_**"Who the hell are you?!" Bayla drew her katanas as she demanded the female's identity. **_

_**The young woman stood up and turned around. **_

_**"It took you long enough, Bayla."**_

"Wait a minute! So she knew you?! Who was she? Was she a stalker?" Kuwabara exclaimed. Bayla rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes, she knew me, and I knew her. I just hadn't seen her like that… she has many forms. Actually, she's-" Bayla was once again cut off.

This time, it was the girl, who had begun to cough violently. Bayla rushed over to her and the others followed. The female stopped coughing and struggled to open her eyes.

_**(Moro's P.O.V.)**_

Light flooded into Moro's eyesight. Lungs that she thought had been filled with water were now filled with air. Moro's eyes fluttered as the bright light and familiar scents invaded her senses. As her eyesight began to clear, shapes and colors took definite form. And what she saw was not the first thing she wanted to wake up to.

Kuwabara's head.

"Ah!!! I've been taken by Jeirto(Gee-air-toe)!!!" Kuwabara jumped back as did Kurama, Bayla, Koenma, and Yusuke as Moro's voice screeched and echoed throughout the cave.

Moro looked around, shocked, as she tried to catch her breath.

_Why is everything so... big? This is not right. _Moro glanced down at her paws so she could- _Wait... those are not paws. Hands?!_

"Oh... crap."


	8. Stupid Questions, Stupid Answers

Bayla, who had crouched down on Moro's right, began to giggle. Moro looked over at the young demon and raised an eyebrow as Bayla's giggles turned into full out laughs.

"Bayla?" Moro asked cautiously. Bayla attempted to stop giggling as she looked up at the goddess.

"That... is exactly... what I said." She said between giggles, trying to catch her breath, but failing horribly.

Unfortunately, no one else had caught onto Bayla's laughing fit and looked on with confusion written across their faces.

"Bayla?" Moro asked cautiously.

"Yeah?" Bayla stopped lauging as quickly as she had begun and looked up at Moro expectantly.

"Have you had too much sugar?"

(Botan- yes, they know her- had been supplying Moro and Bayla with Human World sweet foods, most of which contained too much caffeine or sugar.)

"I only had a little." Bayla retorted, holding her thumb and index finger an inch apart.

Moro looked accusingly at the young demon.

Bayla shifted uneasily and spread her fingers farther apart.

Moro raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

Bayla sighed in exasperation and held her hands away from each other until they were about a foot apart.

"I thought so." Moro said, smirking at her.

Bayla dropped her hands and grinned at the wolf goddess.

"That reminds me... When is Botan coming back with my Hershey Bars?!" Bayla asked excitedly.

Moro shrugged her shoulders and looked away, scratching the back of her ear.

"Now wait just one minute!"

Moro and Bayla looked over at Koenma, Bayla's eyes bright and happy and Moro's face showed only boredom.

"Huh?" Both asked at the same time, finally seeming to notice that there were others in the cave.

Koenma raised his arm and pointed at Moro, fury and confusion written on his face. "Three things! For one, how do you know Botan? Two- who is this Jeirto? And three, i who are you /i ?"

Moro waved a hand carelessly at the Koenma and looked away. "Don't be such a drama queen, prince-ling. We wouldn't want you to have a temper tantrum, now would we?"

Moro rose from the bed and stepped outside of the small circle that had formed around her when she had woken up. She walked a few feet towards the entrance to the cave, turning her head from side to side, making loud popping noises that caused Bayla to grimace.

"You did not answer my questions!"

Moro stopped popping her joints and looked back over her shoulder at the huffy prince. Turning around enough so she could meet his gaze, she glared at Koenma with bored eyes.

"If you ask a stupid question of me, never expect an answer, Prince."

Moro's tone was that of slight annoyance, and as she turned away from Koenma, her gaze fell on Hiei. His crimson eyes stared back into Moro's odd white ones.

"Moro...?"

Moro's face broke into a grin as Hiei's voice barely came above a whisper.

"Well at least someone pays attention!" She laughed as Koenma began to mutter incoherent words of disbelief. "No Koenma, Hiei is not wrong. I am Moro. This is just my... I guess you could say 'mortal' form. And Jeirto is the god of the realm of death. It's really an inside joke when a god says that, if you must know."

Moro laughed again, but stopped as she heard a much lighter laugh coming from the entrance to her cave.

"I wondered how long you would take to find this out, Koenma, sir."

"Botan!" Bayla jumped towards the blue-haired ferry girl as she jumped off her oar.

"Wait!" Koenma stuttered. "So- So you knew about, about- this?!" He said as he waved his hands at Moro.

"Well, of course, silly. Moro is a goddess, and we met while I ferried one of her charges. I've known her for a very long time now."

"And you never reported her... other forms to me?" Koenma demanded, his face beginning to turn red with anger and embarrassment.

"Like I said, Moro is a goddess. She asked me not to say a word until you found out yourself and I have not!"

Koenma clamped his mouth shut as Moro's eyes drifted over to rest on him once again.

"Leave her be, Koenma. She has caused no trouble. You are the one making a scene about nothing." Moro's voice was calm, but with a commanding edge. "Now, before Bayla injures herself, did you bring everything I requested?"

Botan nodded and produced a bag from behind her. "Yes, all the human world food you requested for Bayla are here." Botan handed the bag to Bayla, and the young kitsune quickly set to work on the sweets inside. "But I still don't understand why you don't just go to the human world and get whatever you need."

Moro scrunched her nose and narrowed her eyes, giving a look of disgust to the Ferry Girl. "I never was a Human World goddess. I may have wolves there, but they are much more domesticated than those in Spirit and Demon World. They are able to take care of themselves, without as much violence."

Botan nodded and said hello to the still stunned demons and humans behind the goddess.

"Enough of this talk, though! I'm sure everyone is tired and would like somewhere to sleep, yes?"


	9. Time to Bathe

Moro was the first to rise, along with the sun. She sat up from her large bed, shielding her eyes from mornings first light. Looking around her cave, she noticed that her guests were still in deep slumber. Botan slept quietly next to Koenma, who snored slightly in his sleep, while Yusuke slept a few feet away, snoring quite loud. He did not, however, snore as loudly as Kuwabara, who had sprawled out over his space with his fur over only half of his body.

Moro laughed silently at the tall human before looking towards Kurama, who had decided to sleep just a short ways away from Bayla. He slept quietly and also very neatly. Bayla, on the other hand, slept on her stomach with the covers thrown off her body completely. Her knees were drawn up towards her stomach as she used her arms for pillows.

Moro grinned at her young companion and her odd sleeping habits. Her grin faded as she turned towards Hiei.

The fire demon sat cross-legged on the fur Moro had given him for a blanket. His arms were crossed, and his face was still as impassive sleeping as awake.

Moro stood up in the brisk morning air and shivered as she threw her fur off. Silently padding between the others, she made her way over to Hiei with her own white fur blanket. She spread it over the fire demon, seeing the goose bumps raising on his skin, and smiled to herself.

Standing straight, she stretched, then walked out into the first morning rays.

**Hiei's Point of View**

Hiei woke with a start he heard the rocks sliding down the mountain, as if someone had knocked them out of place. Glancing down, he noticed the fur draped around his shoulders. _Moro. _Throwing the fur off, he rose and walked silently to the edge of the cave just in time to see Moro land at the foot of the mountain. She walked farther around the mountain and out of Hiei's sight.

He followed the goddess down the mountain, sneaking quietly through the trees.

**Moro's Point of View**

Moro stepped from the cold dirt onto the warmed stones around her favorite hot spring. She had decided an early morning bath would relax her tensions from her new guests. Sitting down on one of the larger, flat rocks on the edge of the spring, Moro let her feet dangle in the warm water.

Reaching up to touch her hair, her nose wrinkled at the feel of the tangled strands. Pushing herself forward, Moro slipped into the water, clothes and all.

**Hiei**

Hiei's brow furrowed as he perched on the branch of a tree that overlooked the hot spring. What was that goddess doing? For several minutes Hiei stared at the spot where Moro had gone into the water, the ripples from the movement all but gone now.

Several move minutes passed and yet Moro did not reappear from the spring. Hiei sniffed the air, but caught nothing suspicious. Was something wrong with the goddess?

Just as he was debating whether or not to go look for her when a long stream of air bubbles rose to the surface, followed by the wolf goddess herself, who propelled half her body out of the water.

Hiei's eyes narrowed as he took in the goddess. The light brown hair she had once had was now a brilliant silver-white. Her clawed fingers ran through the damp locks, her eyes crinkling at the corners in happiness.

Hiei leaned forward slightly, entranced by the dawn's light outlining the goddess's form. As he did so, his foot hit a small twig on the branch, which snapped with a quiet crack.

Moro's head snapped up at the sound, her nostrils flaring. Hiei panicked ever so slightly, embarrassed at staring at the wolf. But he disappeared from the branch and sped back to the cave before Moro could notice him.

**Moro**

Moro breathed in the scents around her, but the wind was against her. Not even her nose could catch whatever had snapped the twig. She huffed and resumed relaxing in the water, focusing on removing all the dirt from her body.


	10. Bootay?

Moro returned to the cave to find Bayla huffing around, trying to avoid Koenma. "Oh thank the gods! Get him off of my tail!" Bayla ran behind the wolf goddess as Koenma finally stopped following her.

"Oh hush. You don't even have a tail to stand on." Koenma griped.

"Was that an insult to my boo-tay?" Bayla growled at Koenma, flaring her nose.

"Wow, Prince, I didn't know you had a thing for Bayla's boo-tay." Moro grinned playfully, showing her fangs.

Koenma's face dropped. "You know full and well that was not what I meant."

Bayla stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. "Are you saying I don't have a nice butt?"

Koenma took a step back and held up his hands. "That's not what I'm saying."

"So are you saying I do have a nice butt? Ah-hah! Then you do have a thing for my boo-tay!"

"Do not! I did not mean that?"

"So I don't have a nice butt?"

"Bayla, I think you've tortured him enough." Kurama grinned at the young demoness.

Bayla looked over at Kurama, a playful glint in her eyes as she continued to pout. "I'm just asking him a simple question."

"There is nothing simple about that." Koenma grumbled.

"Yeah there is!" Kuwabara laughed.

Yusuke smiled mischievously at the Prince. "So why don't you answer the little lady's question?"

Koenma sighed. "I give up. I can't win."

Moro crossed her arms and smiled. "Never try to play mind games with a vixen who can play them better."

Bayla finally smiled wide. "Duh."

Moro chuckled.

The mountain suddenly jarred underneath their feet. Many tried to keep their balance, but only Moro and Kurama maintained it.

"What the hell was that?" Kuwabara mumbled, rubbing his knee as he rose.

Bayla struggled to her feet as well. "An earthquake?"

Koenma grumbled as he rose. "That's not possible. We are between the Makai and Spirit World. There is no real earth to quake."

Everyone turned to Moro as a deep growl issued from her throat. She rushed to the mouth of the cave and looked quickly around the surroundings, a growl still vibrating in her throat.

Kurama stepped closer. "Moro?"

The goddess ignored him and crouched down. She pushed up forcefully with her legs and jumped into the air. Her powerful muscles sent her above the mountain, forcing her to back flip to land correctly on the top of the mountain, next to a very aware fire demon. Hiei stood rigid, his eyes scanning the horizon.

"You sense it?" Moro asked, her voice low. The surroundings were unusually silent. Hiei breathed hard through his nostrils and gave a curt nod.

"What is it?" Hiei's voice rose barely above a whisper.

Moro glared to the right of her position on the mountain, where she sensed a large energy source growing. She bared her teeth, "Michyu."

The mountain trembled again, stronger than before. Both Hiei and Moro stumbled to their knees. Moro growled again, her eyes flashing as she glared out. "Come." Moro gave a short command before jumping down to the cave once again. Hiei followed not a second later.

Moro walked up to Koenma and grabbed his arm to pull him out of the cave. "You need to leave. Now."

Koenma tried to squirm out of Moro's grip, but the goddess would not relinquish. Moro glared at him. "Tell your Detective and the rest of them to follow."

Koenma squirmed under her gaze then turned to nod at the group behind them. Bayla ran up to Moro. "What is goin-"

Bayla was cut off as the mountain shook once again. Moro growled and pushed Koenma out the cave. "Move, now!"

The group moved down the mountain as quickly as they could. Moro followed closely, looking around constantly.

The ground beneath their feet began to tremble again, but this time it was stronger and longer. The group stopped, trying not to fall again.

Moro looked up, watching as rocks began to loose themselves from the top of the mountain. Moro shouted out, "Back against the wall!" as the rocks tumbled down. The goddess dodged them as best as possible.

Moro was distracted as Bayla stumbled and the goddess ran to help her friend. But Kurama was closer and helped the young demoness to her feet. Moro stopped and sighed.

"Moro!" Yusuke's voice cried out. Moro glanced at him and then upwards in the direction he was looking. Moro only had time to widen her eyes as a large boulder bounced down the mountain and slammed into her chest full force. Moro's breath was pushed out of her body as she was forced off the path and over the edge.


	11. Time to Come Home

**Hiei's POV**

Hiei pushed himself off the mountain wall as the tremors subsided. He scanned over the edge, looking for the goddess. Bayla appeared beside him, having pushed away from Kurama.

"Moro!" Bayla's voice was almost a scream as she looked down to spot the figured of the goddess on the ground. The vixen jumped down the side as fast as she could, earning herself a scratch or two.

Hiei joined her in jumping down the mountain, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara following suit.

Bayla reached the goddess first and kneeled down beside her. Moro did not seem to be breathing properly. Bayla grabbed Moro's face, smacking it lightly.

"Come on, wake your lazy ass up."

**Moro's POV**

Severe pain shot through Moro's shoulder as she regained consciousness; however, she kept her eyes closed from the pain. She felt cool hands grasping her face then smacking it. _Ow._

"I am awake. Stop touching me." Moro growled through gritted teeth.

"Good to know that the great Moro cannot be affected by a tumble down the hillside." A sarcastic male voice spoke from the surrounding area.

Moro sat up quickly, regretting it at once as pain shot up her shoulder once again. Her growl of anger still escaped her bared teeth as she glared at the male who stepped from the shadows.

His long black hair cut off right below his pointed ears. One luminescent eye glowed yellow as he looked on at the goddess, the other gazed blankly in the same direction, the varying shades of gray caused by a faded red scar perpendicular to the eye. His black pants seemed to be made out of leather, his gray shirt loose on his torso.

He was masculine and beautiful in the same sense, but that did not sway Bayla as she glared at the male.

"Who are you?" The kitsune's voice was malicious as she demanded the newcomer.

The man let out a small chuckle. Moro growled again as Koenma and Botan reached the base of the mountain and ran towards the goddess.

"Moro!" Koenma came to a sliding halt next to the goddess, catching sight of the ebony-haired male. "Who-?"

Moro snarled at Koenma to shut up.

"Moro, it has been so long." The male spoke once again, his smooth baritone sliding over them.

"Michyu." Moro stood as she addressed the male. Her shoulder was hanging at an odd angle in front of her.

_**Baka. You dislocated it.**_ Hiei's voice was mocking as he spoke to Moro. She ignored him as she grasped her shoulder with her opposite hand, pushing back and up forcefully, relocating the joint with a sickening crack.

Botan and Kuwabara winced from the sound.

"Nice to see you still have that _lovely_ beauty mark." Moro grinned maniacally at the male identified as Michyu.

The grin on Michyu's face faltered at the comment. "You have changed Moro. Don't allow these mortals to distract you from your duties."

Moro balled her fists and snarled once again.

"Don't allow your self to forget K-" Michyu was cut off as Moro lunged at the male, her nails turning into claws as they dug into his skin. Her fangs snapped together as she missed her target of Michyu's throat.

Michyu snarled and grabbed Moro's throat, causing her to pause momentarily. She released one hand and slashed across the male's face. He let out a high pitched snarl and released the female in front of him.

Moro jumped back a few feet to land gracefully, flexing her claws nonchalantly.

Michyu grasped his wound for a moment before pulling his hand away to reveal healed skin.

Moro raised a delicate eyebrow at the male. "Ready now?"

Michyu grinned, showing his fangs, and motioned for the female to make the first move. Moro snarled and launched herself at the ebony-haired male. Michyu latched himself onto Moro as she knocked him off his feet. Unfortunately, the two landed on the slope and continued to slash at each other as they rolled down the hillside.

Moro snarled sharply as her back was suddenly slammed into one of the trees near the bottom of the hill. Michyu seems jarred as well, giving Moro a chance to push the male off of her. Reaching behind and around the tree, she swung herself around to use her legs as launchers, sending her several hundred feet out of the trees and into a large open field.

Michyu followed Moro close behind, taking a stance opposite the goddess. Moro raised herself gracefully, glaring at the man across the field.

"So, why exactly are you here?" Moro asked.

Michyu laughed. "Well I didn't come here intending to fight you. _Mah-timh_ and _tahb-toab_ want you home."

Moro threw her head back in exasperation. "Seriously? That's it?"

Michyu shrugged. "It's the solstice."

Moro snarled, looking away. "Pfft. Then there is no way I'm going home."

Michyu grinned. "Then we shall have to give these mortals a show." The male's fangs grew longer and his mouth grew wider. His eyes began to glow a bright yellow, his bad eye giving off a faint gray glow. Throwing his head back, Michyu let out a loud roar as a burst of intensely bright orange fire surrounded him and grew much larger, throwing off waves of heat into Moro's face as well as the mortals on the edge of the glade.

As the fire subdued, a large demon-like cat stood where Michyu had been. The large feline had white fur with deep black zigzag stripes like those of a tiger. Its ears were large and pointed, a small tuff of hair extending from the end like a bobcat. Large paws were home to sharp silver claws, metallic like in appearance.

The large cat roared at Moro as Michyu had done not moments before. It stood at least ten yards at the shoulder and towered over the wolf goddess.

Moro snarled at the feline as she glared up at it. Koenma's voice drifted from the edge of the trees. "Is- is that Michyu?" Moro nodded nonchalantly.

"My turn." Moro's voice had dropped down as she spoke, sounding malicious to the humans and demons. Moro's eyes turned completely black, giving off a faint silver glow. Her fangs grew as Michyu's had as she threw her head back and gave one piercing howl as she was enveloped in silver fire.


	12. Introduction

So, apparently I really screwed up with some details when I first posted this chapter, so repost!

…my bad, sorry. :/

* * *

**Bayla**

Bayla had never seen Michyu- Moro rarely mentioned him, except for they had known each other for many centuries and he was immensely powerful. However, the goddess seemed to know him fairly well seeing as they were drawing each others' blood.

She watched as Moro and Michyu tumbled down the hill, following as fast as she could along the steep slope. Kurama and Yusuke followed close behind.

Bayla abruptly lost her footing, the soles of her feet finding something warm and slippery on the ground. Gravity pulled the young demon down the steep slope. Bayla reached up to grab a handful of grass or a branch to keep from slipping down, but instead of grabbing the foliage her hands were snatched up.

Looking up, Bayla found Kurama hanging onto one hand and Yusuke hanging on to the other, each using their other hand to grab a branch. Bayla sighed in relief. The two older demons pulled the female to her feet and let her gain her balance against a tree before releasing her.

"Are you alright?" Kurama's green emeralds were worried.

Bayla sighed and nodded. Leaning against the tree, she raised her foot to see if she had injured herself.

Metallic, silver blood covered the bottom of her foot.

Kurama leaned over Bayla's shoulder to look at her foot. His eyes widened.

Bayla looked up at him with worried eyes. "I'm not sure whose this is…"

Kurama's brow furrowed as he grabbed Bayla's hand and pulled her down the slope again.

Reaching the bottom of the slope, they found themselves at the edge of a large clearing. Standing on one end was a large demonic cat.

"Shit." Bayla gritted through her teeth.

Yusuke glanced at the girl. "What's wrong?"

Bayla huffed. "If I'm right, that cat is Michyu and Moro is going to get her ass kicked."

"My turn." Moro's voice drifted over the clearing to the demons. Bayla faintly heard the sounds of their other companions coming down the mountain side, but as Moro threw her head back and gave one piercing howl, every sense focused on her goddess.

Kurama could not look away as Moro was engulfed in silver flames. The wind picked up drastically and blew the flames off the goddess. Where the white-haired woman had once been, a large, demonic wolf now stood, snarling at the feline across from it. The thick black and dark blue fur shimmered slightly as the wind blew across it. Bright blue eyes shone from the black mass of hair on its face. The deep snarl showed off the many sharp fangs. The wolf barked and the sound echoed through the clearing.

"Bayla… has she ever done this before?" Botan's voice shook with awe and fear as she looked on.

Bayla shook her head slowly. Moro had never looked so fierce. The bark still rang in her ears. _Gods, Moro… what have you got into now?_

**Moro**

The sounds of tearing flesh echoed in Moro's sensitive ears and she and Michyu lunged at each other; her fangs found his neck as he dug his claws into Moro's back.

Metallic blood poured slowly into her mouth as Moro locked her jaw and shook her head violently, ripping a large chunk of skin and muscle from Michyu's neck.

Michyu gave a high pitched snarl at the pain from the wound. Michyu turned his head and sank his fangs into the thick fur of Moro's neck, still hanging on to Moro's back flesh with his claws. Swinging his lower body down, Michyu brought his back legs to wrap around the goddess's body, scraping her stomach and chest with sharp claws. The two tumbled to the ground.

Moro held back a whimper. Michyu was bigger than her and older. She sighed uncomfortably.

**Um… Michyu? **Moro reached into Michyu's mind to communicate as her jaw was still

**What?** Michyu was panting slightly as was Moro.

…**how's it going?**

Michyu stopped panting and released Moro. Moro, in turn, released him.

"You have ripped open my flesh, and I have yours," Michyu spoke with his mouth once more. "And yet you wish to know 'how it's going'?"

Moro shrugged her large shoulders. "Yeah."

Michyu stood up to look down on the large canine. "Oh… well, it is going." A toothy, cat grin followed Michyu's comment.

Moro rolled on her back as she began to laugh with barks and yips thrown in between her chuckles. Michyu joined the goddess in laughter.

Silver fire surrounded Moro as orange fire surrounded the feline next to her. The two reverted back to their "humanoid" forms within a few seconds, not a scratch on either body.

Moro rushed forward and embraced the ebony-haired man.

"What the hell?" Kuwabara voiced everyone's confusion. Even Hiei betrayed his surprise with his expression.

Moro released Michyu and laughed. "I'm sorry, I forget everyone is not used to the way we greet one another."

Michyu grinned down at the female, his arm draped over her shoulders in a half-hug. Moro led him closer to their audience.

"I apologize, my friends. I never gave a proper introduction. Please allow me to introduce Michyu, the god of felines, and my eldest brother."


	13. I Can't Explain

I know, I know. It's been a really long time… I don't really have any good excuses. I'm lame, I know. Enjoy the new chapter thought. XD

* * *

Jaws dropped. "Wait just a god-damned second!" Bayla was not happy. "He's your brother? Weren't you just ready to rip his throat out, oh, I don't know- thirty seconds ago?'

Moro grimaced slightly. "I'm sorry, Bayla. I did not think anyone would ever encounter members of my family."

Michyu raised his hand to stop the backlash from the half-kitsune. "Please do not be angry with my sister. She rarely sees any member of our family but every few centuries."

Bayla did not speak, but there was hurt written in her eyes.

Yusuke spoke this time. "How is he your brother- he's a cat?"

Moro cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Oh, well… That's just a slightly confusing and complicated aspect of our family. It's hard to understand."

"Then explain." The deeper male voice spoke from the back of the group. Moro looked over at Hiei, whose arms were crossed over his chest. His eyes met Moro's.

Moro felt a twinge at the edge of her mental consciousness. Irritation flooded into her- a mortal was trying to read _her _mind! "I cannot."

Hiei's nostrils flared. "And why not."

Moro was getting even more annoyed by the shorter demon.

"Moro," Michyu's voice broke her frustration. "We really must go."

Koenma seemed to come out of his state of shock. "Go? Go where? You can't go." He moved closer to the cat god, but backed away when the male glared at the younger prince.

"We must go."

Moro glared at Hiei for another moment, before her expression turned curious. "Michyu." The cat god looked down at Moro. "We cannot _tell_ them anything, can we?"

Michyu scoffed. "Of course not. That was an unnecessary question, sister."

Moro's eyebrow cocked and look of mischief crossed her features. "Just checking, brother."

Bayla's eyes narrowed. "Moro…"

Michyu raised his hand to chest height, curling his hand as if he were cradling a ball. Narrowing his eyes, he focused on the space above his hand. A small orb of light grew from the space, and as it grew Michyu released the tension in his hand, allowing the orb to slowly drift to the ground in front of him. Michyu stepped to the side as the light formed upward into a portal.

Moro reacted quickly. Moving her arm, she made a motion as if drawing in the air. The ground moved beneath the group, forcing them forward. Michyu's eyes grew wide and he moved to stop them, but Moro grabbed the back of his shirt and flung him away as if he were nothing but a rag doll. The doorway opened wider to allow the humans and demons to fall inside. Moro grinned mischievously.

Michyu appeared beside her, his good eye glowing with rage. "Moro, what have you done?"

Moro shrugged her shoulders. "I cannot _tell_ my companions anything, brother. You said nothing of showing them." Grinning at her brother, she stepped through the portal after the group.


	14. Well Hello There!

Well aren't you lucky! Two chapters in one day! I'm sorry they're short, but I'm still rewriting the rest of the story. I'll try to get another chapter up soon.

* * *

"Moro… where are we?" Bayla's voice shook slightly with anxiety.

Moro breathed deep and sighed with contentment. "This is my home." Smiling at the awed mortals, Moro laughed and danced gracefully away from them. "Welcome to Huaina."

A great sea of grass lay before them, the colors ranging from a vibrant green to a brilliant gold. The sky above them could not be labeled as one blue, but the beautiful hues danced above them, drawing their gaze upwards.

Moro grinned over at her new friends and Hiei was reminded of a wolf cub grinning at its pack before getting into mischief. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Kurama looked around the great field. "Indeed, it is."

Moro grinned. "Come! Let me show you!" Grabbing Bayla's hand, she pulled the girl towards the endless sea of grass. "Keep up!"

* * *

After an hour of walking through the tall grass, Moro and Michyu still had not spoken. In fact, no one had said a word except for the occasional sighs from Bayla and Koenma.

Moro glanced back over her shoulder from the front of the group, seeing if the prince had relaxed even in the slightest. His forhead was furrowed and a frown peeked from behind his pacified. Moro sighed silently to herself as she turned back. She had assumed he would be sulky considering the secrets she kept from him. Koenma, and the generations before him, had been longtime friends and partners with the Great Gods.

Guilt nagged at the back of Moro's mind, but she mentally brushed it away, becoming frustrated with the mortal emotion. She was a god and was allowed to have secrets. Why should some little prince make her feel guilty for protecting herself and her duties?

Michyu stopped and touched Moro's hand. Moro stopped immediately alongside him, looking at her brother's face for a reason as to why he had stopped. Michyu looked out across the sea of grass, his eyes narrowing. Moro followed his gaze to the approaching figure.

**Bayla**

_I was dragged. Literally dragged by Moro, once again! Never should have gotten involved with the affairs of the gods, mom was right…_

Bayla stopped her thoughts from running into rambling- especially when it came to her mother, whom she hadn't seen in over ten years. Not since she had met Moro. Hogasha Mamé was like any other mother- loving, caring, and extremely overprotective; to the point that she was vicious when it came to the protection of their tribe. Before Bayla had run away, she had never even been outside the village.

_I bet I wouldn't have had to deal with her if dad was still around. _

The thought had crossed Bayla's mind almost every time her mother had. Ataenushi Reikon was supposedly a very powerful fox demon, but no one had seen him in several decades. The wolf demons of Bayla's tribe would not even speak on the subject of Bayla's father and Mamé would go into frenzy if Bayla even mentioned the name. She wasn't even sure if her father was alive.

Bayla was forcefully brought from her thoughts as she ran into Moro. Looking up at the goddess questioningly, as she had remained as stone, Bayla noticed the two gods staring off into the distance. Following their line of sight, Bayla noticed a figure moving through the long grass towards them.

Michyu was a stoic as his younger sister. Bayla felt extremely small as the two gods raised themselves to their full height, their chins raised to exemplify their proud stance. Bayla shrank back next to Kurama, who touched her forearm carefully.

The figure was finally close enough for Bayla to take in just what the creature was.

The most beautiful blood bay mare pranced up to the group. It coat rippled and shone in the bright light. Its mane and tail were long locks of dark brown, not a single hair fell out of place. Its eyes were an unearthly bright green that gazed down upon the two gods.

Bayla looked cautiously at the perfect beast. Moro reached out her hand and the mare stepped closer to shove her nose into Moro's palm. The horse huffed lowly and moved closer to Moro.

Bayla's mouth opened in surprise as the wolf goddess reached around the horse's head to wrap her arms around the mare's neck. Her voice was faint.

"_Supak, Naiya."_


End file.
